Matthew
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Human AU Matthew   Canada; Story Warnings: Whore!Matthew, cross dressing, partial gender change in later chapters, yaoi, language, sexual events; And yes my title does suck...
1. Chapter 1

**Story Warnings: Whore!Matthew, cross dressing, partial gender change in later chapters, yaoi, language, sexual events. More may be added later depending where I take this story.**

**Chapter Warnings: Cross dressing, masturbation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**Also, if anyone is interested I enjoy doing role plays over PM on this site. I am up for most pairings so feel free to PM me!**

Chapter One: Panties

Matthew had always been a shy boy. So shy that he was barely noticed by adults and children alike. His parents barely noticed him even though he had no siblings and he had never made any friends since the children in his classes growing up had never taken notice of him. His only friend had been a stuffed polar bear that his parents had bought him when he was still a toddler and they had still noticed him every once in a while. Eventually they stopped noticing him as well and Matthew ended up living by himself in a small apartment near his high school. Luckily his employer noticed him enough to give him a pay check each week so that he could pay for rent, food, and other items such as clothing.

As Matthew had entered Middle School and then High School the few times he would get noticed was when someone mistook him for a girl. Matthew knew he had a feminine body and face but it was still a bit offending. Over time he grew to accept that he was feminine and maybe that was what brought him to the store he was currently standing in front of.

Said store was a lingerie store and Matthew had come here because over the last year he had become curious as to what women's clothing and undergarments would feel like. Would they fit him better because he looked feminine? Matthew wasn't sure, but he was determined to buy something.

Matthew was pretty sure he wouldn't get noticed while browsing but he would have to get noticed when he wanted to make a purchase. So he decided to make himself look like a young girl of about thirteen or fourteen. He was wearing a baggy red hoodie to try and make it seem like the reason he didn't have breasts was because his clothing was too baggy. He was slightly smaller than most boys his age – 17 years old – so he could pass for a slightly tall girl. Matthew had also brought his stuffed polar bear Kumajirou along to make himself seem more childlike.

Taking a huge breath, Matthew headed into the store. A small bell rang as the door was pushed open and then closed behind him. Matthew's eyes nervously glanced back and forth, watching the other people in the store, but no one seemed to notice him. Sighing in relief Matthew slowly wandered over to the display of panties that had a large SALE sign above it.

On the display table were multiple boxes of different types and sizes of panties. Lace panties and non-lace panties were spread out in sections labeled XS, S, M, L, and XL. There was also a small chart on the side of the table saying the waist sizes for each lettered size. A measuring tape that Matthew often saw seamstresses on TV wearing around their necks was there as well. Glancing around once more Matthew took the measuring tape and bunched up his hoodie a bit so he could measure his waist.

After getting his size he placed the measuring tape back down and checked his number on the chart. Seeing that he was a size S, Matthew started to look through the size S boxes. He had decided ahead of time to get seven pairs so that if he liked them a lot he wouldn't have to do laundry very often. The sale was quite cheap as well so even though he was buying seven pairs, if he didn't like them he wouldn't feel as if he wasted too much money.

Matthew looked closely at the different types of panties in the boxes and decided, with a small blush on his cheeks, that he wanted the lace panties instead of the non-lace ones. He took out three pink lace panties that had a small pink bow on the front as well as three of the same ones in black.

After a moment Matthew decided he would get a more adventurous type for his last pair and picked out a black thong. Matthew then made his way over to the counter, his face bright red. The lady at the cash register barely glanced at him as she rang up the seven pairs of panties and placed them in a small silver bag. He quietly thanked her before hurrying out of the store, clutching both the bag and his polar bear to his chest.

It took Matthew fifteen minutes to get home on foot and by then his face was crimson. Even though he was never noticed it still felt as if everyone he had passed was staring at him. As if they knew where he had been and what was in his bag.

Placing Kumajirou down on the couch in his small apartment Matthew made his way down the hall to the one bedroom. The bedroom, even though it should be the master, was the size of a small guest bedroom. It was able to fit his double bed, one bedside table, and his dresser. A small closet was on the wall to Matthew's left as he entered the bedroom and there was a window on the right wall. His bed and bedside table were against the wall across from the door and the dresser was beside the door.

Matthew almost always has the blinds to his bedroom window shut since it looked right into the bedroom of a very sexual couple in the apartment building beside his. Today the blinds were open and Matthew moved to close them before nervously taking off his pants and briefs. Letting out a shaky breath, Matthew pulled a random pair of panties out of the silver bag that he had placed on his bed. The pair pulled out was one of the pink lace panties. Slowly he placed his feet through the leg holes in the panties and pulled them up until they were half way up his thighs. Letting out another deep breath Matthew pulled the panties up the rest of the way, tucking his penis into the crotch area.

Once on Matthew noticed how tight the panties were on not just his crotch but also his ass, compared to the briefs he usually wore. It felt uncomfortable since he wasn't use to it, but Matthew was surprised at how much he liked it. The tightness felt good and Matthew blushed happily at this. Looking down he noticed that his penis made a large bulge in the panties since they were meant to be tight on women, let alone men.

After admiring them for another moment longer Matthew slipped his jeans back on over top. Glancing over at the small alarm clock on his bedside table he noticed that he needed to leave for his job at the bookstore. He quickly rushed out of his room and back to the front door. After slipping on his shoes Matthew rushed out of the apartment, quickly locking the door behind himself.

0o0

Work had gone fairly well for Matthew. He had been a bit scared that his jeans may go down a bit when he bent over to grab a book or something, but since no one noticed him no one noticed that he was wearing panties if they had shown.

Matthew had enjoyed the feeling of the panties against his penis and ass as he moved around. They rubbed sensually against his skin and Matthew had been a bit worried that he would get hard but he luckily hadn't. He was sure the panties would become painfully tight if he did get hard.

After five hours of work Matthew headed back home to his apartment. It was seven fifteen by then so Matthew decided to make himself a quick dinner before working on the last of his homework that was due for school tomorrow.

By ten PM Matthew was lounging on his bed in just his panties while finishing the last page of Romeo and Juliet for his English class. Smiling to himself Matthew closed the book and placed it on his bedside table. He had already brushed his teeth so he clicked off the lamp that was also sitting on his bedside table before rolling over onto his stomach.

A soft thump was heard and Matthew realized that he had knocked Kumajirou off the bed. Frowning slightly Matthew started to move on his stomach towards the edge of the bed when he felt his crotch rub against the bed through the panties. It sent blood rushing to his penis and made Matthew let out a quiet moan.

Forgetting Kumajirou, Matthew started to move slowly back and forth against the bed on his stomach. He could feel his penis harden and grow in his panties, making them tighten painfully against his crotch. Surprisingly, Matthew enjoyed the pain and he started to hump his bed a bit more roughly. His erection continued to grow and become more painful as it tried to fit in the tight confines of his panties

Moaning with need Matthew decided it was too difficult to hump his bed. Grabbing his two pillows Matthew stacked them on top of each other before climbing on top of them. He put his knees on either side of the pillows and started to hump them at a fast pace. After a moment Matthew stopped again, disappointed that the pillows weren't hard enough to give him relief. He didn't want to just stroke his erection because he wanted to feel the fabric of the panties rubbing against his erection so he decided he needed something else to hump.

Matthew gets off his bed and leaves his bedroom. He heads into the living room and is glad that the blinds are closed on all of the windows. He usually did that because he didn't feel comfortable having people stare into his apartment.

He looks around the living room before his eyes rest on the arm of the couch. It was rounded and had little padding since it was a cheap couch. Matthew walks over to the couch and straddles the arm. It was a bit awkward since he had one knee on the couch cushion and one foot on the ground, but he knew it would work the best.

Matthew glances down at the large bulge in his panties, seeing that his erection looked like it would pop out at any moment. Matthew just hoped humping the couch arm wouldn't wreck the panties. Oh well, he could always buy more if it did.

Matthew then started to hump the couch arm, slowly at first but soon the amazing pressure on his erection as well as the texture of the panties against it made him start to hump at a quicker pace as lust clouded his mind. Loud moans spewed from his mouth as he humped the couch arm as quickly as possible, grinding his erection down against it.

The pleasure continued to build and after only a few minutes Matthew came harder than he ever had. Gasping for air as he came down from his orgasm, Matthew glanced down at his panties. They were soaked in semen and some had even leaked out onto his thighs, couch arm, and he could feel some back near his ass.

Matthew's face goes bright red as he realizes that he just humped his couch. He quickly grabbed some paper towel from the kitchen and then used it to clean the semen off of the couch arm. Once he threw out the dirtied paper towel he realized how tired he was. Not even bothering to change out of his panties or clean himself in any way, Matthew curled up under the blanket on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Warnings: Whore!Matthew, cross dressing, partial gender change in later chapters, yaoi, language, sexual events. More may be added later depending where I take this story.**

**Chapter Warnings: Cross dressing, masturbation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**Also, if anyone is interested I enjoy doing role plays over PM on this site. I am up for most pairings so feel free to PM me!**

Chapter Two: School

Matthew woke to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. His arm shot out from under the warm blanket covering his body to hit the off button. Matthew sighs in relief as the beeping stops and he slowly sits up in bed. Frowning, Matthew wonders why his penis feels like maple syrup has dried on it. Looking down Matthew's face goes crimson as he sees dried semen covering his panties and a bit of his thighs. The night before comes back to him and Matthew slowly gets out of bed. He heads to the bathroom so that he can take a shower that he should have taken the night before.

Matthew turns the tap on the shower to hot before he starts to take off his panties so that he can let the water warm up. The panties stick to his penis and ass, which makes them hard to get off at first. Once they fall to his ankles Matthew steps out of them and places them in the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. The inside of the pink lace panties are covered in dried cum. He then looks down at himself and sees that his penis is also covered in dried cum and he can feel some on his ass as well.

Deciding that the water should have warmed up by now, Matthew pulls aside the curtain and steps under the spray. He loved the water to be so hot that his skin turned red; it had to be hot enough that even moving the tap a millimetre would make the water burn him.

Matthew grabs the bar of soap and a wash cloth and covers said cloth in soap suds before placing the bar of soup back on the small ledge in the shower wall. He then moves the cloth down to his penis and starts to wash off the dried semen. After cleaning his penis he moves to clean off his ass and thighs as well.

After cleaning the rest of his body and washing his hair with shampoo and conditioner, Matthew gets out of the shower and dries off. After an hour he has brushed his teeth, combed his hair, had breakfast, and gotten dressed. He was wearing a pair of his black lace panties, skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a red maple leaf on it. Since it was April and it was sunny out he decided not to put on a hoodie.

Matthew slips on his shoes and slings his backpack over one shoulder before heading out of his apartment. It is a twenty minute walk to school from his apartment building so he usually leaves at eight AM even though school doesn't start until eight thirty five.

You would think it wouldn't matter if Matthew was late for school since he never got noticed, but when people actually knew to look for him like during attendance they would actually notice him for two seconds. So there really weren't any perks to being unnoticed.

Once at school Matthew walks through the halls to get to his locker. He places his backpack inside and grabs only what he'll need for his first class. His locker is located in an area that is close to all but his P.E. class so he usually goes to his locker between every class.

Matthew heads to class early and sits down in his usual desk at the far corner of the classroom by the window. He places his notebook on the desk as well as a pencil and eraser. Now he just has to wait ten minutes for class to start.

Matthew's chair in this class is quite uncomfortable so he ends up shifting every few minutes to try and get comfortable. This causes the fabric of his panties to shift against his penis in a way that made Matthew want to moan. Blushing, Matthew wonders if it was a good idea to wear panties to school after all. No one matter how invisible he is he cannot masturbate at school!

He tries to stay still as class begins by focusing on the teacher and not how uncomfortable his seat is, but he ends up shifting slightly anyways. His body is just use to trying to adjust to this seat that he does it without thinking. Only fifteen minutes into class and Matthew is rock hard. Matthew tried to ignore it but the combination of the tight panties and the tight skinny jeans made even the most miniscule movement feel amazing.

Panting softly, Matthew wondered if he could actually relieve himself without having anyone notice. He slouched in his seat a bit before slowly taking his hardcover textbook off of his desk. Matthew wanted to use the textbook instead of his hand because it was larger and heavier than his hand, so he could apply more pressure that way. Placing the textbook over his crotch Matthew bit his bottom lip and then pressed down on the textbook so that it was squishing his erection. It took all of Matthew's control not to moan as he started to move the text book up and down against his crotch while also pressing down hard on it.

Most guys would cringe at the pain this brought but Matthew was enjoying it. He continued to move the text book back and forth while applying quite a bit of pressure. Soon he could feel his orgasm building and he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he kept in the loud moan threatening to escape as he came hard into his panties.

Once Matthew had caught his breath he quickly looked around and was relieved when it seemed as if no one had noticed. Placing his text book back on his desk he sat up a bit straighter and tried to pay attention again. The wet stickiness in his panties felt weird but he didn`t mind since it hadn't seemed to seep through his jeans.

Matthew's next two classes went by without him getting more than slightly aroused. It was now lunch and Matthew knew he would have to take care of his partial erection otherwise he would have to masturbate in class again and this time he may get caught.

Matthew headed to the boy's bathroom at the far end of the school that he knew people rarely used since it was right by the principal's office and the staff room. He headed in and was glad to see that it was vacant. Slipping into one of the stalls Matthew pulled his skinny jeans down to his knees and then pushed his panties down a bit as well.

The semen in his panties was mostly dry by now but he ignored it as he started to pump his erection. After a moment Matthew realized he just wasn't getting as aroused as he usually did. Frowning, Matthew continued to stroke but it just wasn't satisfying him.

Matthew soon came to the conclusion that since it was the feel of the panties that was making him hard then maybe he needed to have the panties on to release. So he pulled his panties back up and started to rub himself through the panties.

Matthew let out a frustrated sigh. Even though he had gotten harder he still wasn't getting aroused enough to cum. A blush appeared on his cheeks when he realized that both times he had cum were when he had a hard surface against his erection. But what would he hump in the bathroom?

Matthew glanced at the wall of the stall. It would be awkward and uncomfortable but he could hump it… The toilet would probably work better but he wasn't sure how clean it was. Then again, students barely used this bathroom… Sighing in defeat Matthew kneeled on the bathroom floor and positioned his crotch at the lip of the toilet.

After a moment of hesitation Matthew slowly started to buck his hips forward against the lip of the toilet. The cool porcelain could be felt against his heated erection through the panties and it felt surprisingly good. Matthew's hands go to grip the sides of the toilet as he starts to buck his hips faster, humping the toilet at a fast pace. He lets out quiet moans; this was definitely what he needed to do in order to get release. It was embarrassing that he couldn't come by stroking himself like most guys, but it wasn't like anyone would know since he had no friends and no one noticed him.

Matthew continued to hump the toilet as fast as he could, his erection now rock hard and throbbing in both pain and pleasure every time it hit the toilet. It only took a few minutes before he let out a groan and came for the second time that day.

Panting, Matthew fell back onto his ass as he caught his breath. He was incredibly embarrassed that he had had to come twice in the last few hours. He knew that teenager boys were hormonal but this was ridiculous! It seemed his body really enjoyed the feel of his panties though because they were the reason he was so horny. Maybe he shouldn't wear them to school anymore… Matthew quickly pushed that thought aside. He enjoyed wearing the panties and it wasn't like anyone noticed him masturbating anyways.

Matthew got up off the floor and pulled his jeans back up. Now that he was standing he could feel some of his semen leaking from his panties and sliding down his thighs. He felt dirty but for some reason he didn't feel the need to clean himself. Maybe he should take advantage of being invisible for once.

As he headed out of the bathroom the bell rang. Matthew quickly hurried to his locker to grab his P.E. clothing before rushing off to the locker room. Most of the guys in his P.E. class were already in their changing. As usual no one noticed when he walked in and went over to one of the lockers in the corner. He pulled his shirt off and replaced it with a red t-shirt before starting to pull off his jeans. He was a bit worried about being seen so he stayed hidden in the corner. As usual, though, no one noticed him as he slipped on his black shorts.

After placing his clothing in a locker and then placing a lock on it he headed out into the gymnasium. All of the other guys were already in there and the teacher was splitting them into teams for dodge ball. Of course the teacher didn't notice Matthew so Matthew just chose the team that had one less player.

Matthew didn't do much during the first half of the dodge ball game. He wasn't very athletic so even though he threw a few balls they never hit anyone. He gave up on trying and just wandered back and forth in boredom. While he wasn't paying attention a ball came right for him. Matthew gasped as the ball hit him right between the legs.

He collapsed to the floor in pain, covering his crotch with his hands. No one ran over to see if he was okay or even took notice that he had been hit. Matthew slowly limped over to a bench and sat down. As he did he took his hands away from his aching crotch and, to his horror, saw a slight bulge.

_There is no way I just got an erection from being hit that hard! Sure I like a bit of pain but this is just wrong!_

Matthew was completely disgusted with his body. Was he really such a masochist? He hadn't thought so until today. Matthew ignored his erection and instead tried to focus on watching the dodge ball game. After a while it was finally over and Matthew slowly made his way to the change rooms. His erection had gone down a bit, but there was still a bulge in his shorts. Matthew quickly changed and hurried off to his next class.

His last two classes went by without him having to masturbate but he was still partially hard by the time he started to head to work from school. The first two hours of work went by with lots to do, so he barely noticed his erection. But when it came time for his break at five o'clock it was getting hard to ignore.

Matthew sat down at the table in the staff room with a can of Pepsi. He had been sorting a display for a new book by a popular author as well as filling out order forms to restock some of the books they were sold out of. Now though, his mind was unoccupied and he couldn't help but glance down at the bulge in his pants.

Matthew glared at the bulge, wishing it had gone down while he had been occupied, but moving around so much had kept his erection alive. Matthew knew that no one else would be coming into the staff room since there were only two others working today and neither had a break for another hour. Biting his lip Matthew glanced over at the small bookshelf in the staff room. They kept damaged books in here for the staff if they wanted them for free since they couldn't sell a damaged book.

Slowly Matthew makes his way over to the bookshelf and glances over the shelves until he finds a thick hardcover book. He pulls it off the shelf and then heads back over to his chair. Matthew sits on the edge of his seat so that his crotch isn't actually on the chair, only his ass is. He spreads his legs and places the hard cover book against his crotch.

Giving a quick glance at the door leading out of the staff room, Matthew starts to move the book against the bulge in his pants. He presses down hard with the book and starts a motion similar to what one would use with the heel of their hand when kneading dough.

Immediately Matthew is overcome with pleasure and he has to use all his control to keep in his moans. Matthew continues to press down hard enough to cause himself quite a bit of pain as he moves the book back and forth over his growing bulge. Small gasps and pants escape Matthew as he feels himself nearing completion. It only takes a few more seconds before he bites down hard on his lip and releases his semen into his panties.

The metallic taste of blood enters his mouth as Matthew stops biting down on his lip and places the book on the table. After regaining his breath Matthew looks down to see a wet patch on the front of his jeans from where the semen has leaked through his panties.

_Well, at least no one will notice. Today is definitely a day that I'm glad I'm invisible._

Matthew gets up and puts the book back on the bookshelf. The feeling of semen running down his thighs and squishing against his penis and ass is strange to Matthew but he is starting to get used to it. He glances at the clock and notices that his break is over, so he heads back into the store to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Warnings: Whore!Matthew, cross dressing, partial gender change in later chapters, yaoi, language, sexual events. More may be added later depending where I take this story.**

**Chapter Warnings: Cross dressing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**Also, I don't know how school systems work in the States or in other countries but Matthew is living in an area where you have to pay monthly for high school. If no place like this exists than it is a fictional place in Canada. It's a story so whatever xD**

Chapter Three: A New Job

As Matthew was about to leave the store for home after his shift had finished the manager called him over. Matthew was a bit shocked since the manager usually didn't notice him, so this he knew this must be important. He was a bit worried that he had been caught during his break so he follows his manager nervously into the staff room.

"Well, uh, Matthew… Sit down for a moment," James, the manager, says with a frown. Matthew hesitantly obeys and sits down at the table in a different chair than earlier.

"Lately the store hasn't been getting many sales and I've been told by the higher ups that I have to fire someone… You're a great employee but I'm going to have to let you go," he continues after a moment of awkward silence. Matthew's eyes go wide in shock. He hadn't been caught masturbating but this was worse!

"But I need this job!" Matthew exclaims in a voice that most people would consider a normal volume. "Please, I'll work for less, but I really need this job!"

"I'm sorry Matthew but we just don't have the money to keep you here," James says with a sigh before handing Matthew an envelope. "This is your paycheck for what you have worked this month as well as the money you would have earned for the rest of the month." James then walks out of the room, leaving Matthew staring at the door in shock.

What was he going to do without a job? He needed to pay rent and buy food and pay for school and so many other things! Matthew felt tears form in his eyes as he got up from the chair and headed out of the store.

How he got home and into his bedroom was a blur to Matthew but he soon found himself crying into his pillow on his bed. If he didn't find a job within the next week he would be homeless and he would have to quit school.

Matthew cried himself to sleep that night and every night for the next week. He spent the daylight hours of that week going to school and applying to every store in the town. The next Monday came and it was the first of May. Today he was supposed to go to school with a cheque for the month and also go see his landlord for rent. All of his money was gone since he hadn't ever had enough to save up.

Slowly he showered and dressed himself – a pair of his pink panties under his usual jeans – and then trudged off to school. A lot of people had gotten to school early to give in their cheques and were lined up outside the office. It took Matthew fifteen minutes to get in to see one of the two accountants and he was in there for ten minutes begging for an extension which he was denied. When he got back to the apartment building he ran into his landlord who also denied him an extension. He was told he had two days to get out of the apartment.

Matthew spent the rest of the day selling his few pieces of furniture in hopes that he could get enough money to pay for another month in his apartment. Unfortunately his furniture had been quite low quality when he bought it so it sold for even less. For all of his furniture – which really wasn't much – he made two hundred dollars.

Realizing he was defeated, Matthew packed up a bag full of his clothing before stuffing Kumajirou inside and leaving. He left his key with the landlord and headed off down the street. It was already evening and the sky was turning orange as the sun fell into the horizon.

Was he going to have to sleep on the streets tonight? He still didn't have a job or a place to stay. Matthew didn't pay attention to where he was walking and ended up in a part of town that looked to be quite dirty. The walls of almost every building were spray painted, windows and doors had bars over them, and homeless people were wandering around.

Matthew was starting to get quite scared but it seemed like even homeless people couldn't see him. Matthew let his eyes wander across the front windows of each store he passed for something to do as he tried to think of a place to stay. He then stopped walking as a sign in the window of a small, dirty looking bar caught his eye.

'HIRING YOUNG MEN OR WOMEN. LOW PAY BUT A BED IS PROVIDED FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT.'

Matthew's eyes light up. He could tell the job must be pretty horrible considering the type of area and how the sign was obviously directed towards homeless people desperate for any job, but at the moment Matthew could care less. He needed any sort of income as well as a bed to sleep in.

Slowly Matthew pushed open the door to the bar. It was only six PM so it was empty except for a man at the bar cleaning glasses. Matthew wandered over to the bar and hoped the man would know about the job.

"Hello… I saw the sign in the window that says you're looking for an employee," Matthew says nervously. The man looks up in surprise at hearing a voice and after a second his eyes rest on Matthew.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there! Yes we are hiring but I'm not sure if you want the job. It only pays ten dollars a day and you only get a single bed in a large room with all the other employees that are desperate enough to get some of our lower paying jobs," the man replies with a frown as his eyes examine Matthew's body.

"I'll do any job! Please, I really need it," Matthew begs. He would do anything to keep from spending a night in the streets where he could get killed.

"Alright then, if you really want it. The manager's in the room over there. He'll explain to you what you'll need to do," the bar tender says and points to a door in the back of the room. Matthew quickly thanks the man before hurrying over to the door. He knocks once before opening it and going inside.

A man with blond wavy hair that falls to his shoulders and sparkling blue eyes is sitting at a desk drinking a glass of red wine. "Bonjour! I am Francis the manager; I assume that if you are here than you are applying for the job?" the man asks in a very mild French accent.

"Yes, I was hoping for the job since you said you'll let employees have a bed to sleep in," Matthew replies nervously. He sits down in the chair across from Francis's as he sees the man gesture to said chair.

"As you can tell we are not located in a good part of town so we need to entertain our guests a bit more so that we make enough money to stay in business. As entertainment we have pole dancers to entertain the men who are drinking in the bar and as a little extra we have people in the bathrooms to give blowjobs for a dollar each. Right now we have enough pole dancers so we are looking for someone to sit in the bathroom and give blowjobs to any man who wants one. You also have to put up a few things such as they may urinate on you," Francis explains. Matthew's face pales in shock; would he really have to give random men blowjobs just to make money? It seemed so.

"I-I'll take it…" Matthew replies. Even if he only makes ten dollars a day he'll have no rent or utilities so maybe he could save a dollar or two each day. If he only eats one meal or two small meals a day Matthew is sure he can save enough to eventually try and get a better job.

"Alright then, I'll show you to the sleeping area. Each bed has a small chest beside it to keep your clothing in. We'll provide you with a lock that only you'll know the combination to," Francis says as he leads Matthew out of his office. They head over to a door behind the bar that leads to a hallway with two doors. One says bathroom while the other says bedroom.

Francis pushes open the door to the bedroom. It was a large rectangular room with twenty or thirty beds all lined up along the walls with chests beside each. No one was in the room at the moment. Francis leads Matthew over to a bed in the corner. It is just a mattress, a pillow, and a blanket but it is better than nothing.

"You are no allowed in here except for the hours after the bar has closed until ten AM. After ten AM until seven PM when the bar opens you need to be elsewhere. The bathroom down the hall has toilets and showers for you to use in the morning before you leave. Here is a lock for your chest; the combination is 22 45 15," Francis says before handing a small lock over to Matthew as well a slip of paper with the combination. "You can get settled until seven and then I expect you to be in the bathroom the customers use. Also I'll give you a tip: the men like girls giving them blowjobs more than men so you'll get more customers if you dress in female clothing such as skirts. You can also dress skimpily but don't go too skimpy or the men may think you want to get raped even though it is a rule for them not to. If you make more than twenty dollars a night you can keep more than your ten; but we will be checking the amount at the end of the night. If you make less than twenty than we take it out of your pay. Either way you give me ten dollars at the end of each night no matter what."

Matthew watches as his new boss walks out of the room. He is glad that he was given that tip; maybe if he spends his first few paychecks on skimpy skirts and shirts he'll get a larger pay each night.

Matthew puts the piece of paper with his combination into the pocket of his jeans before putting away his clothing and Kumajirou into his chest and locking it. He then glances around the room and sees a clock on the wall by the door. It was only six thirty so he just sat on his bed and tried to prepare himself for what his job would bring.

When the clock proclaimed the time to be six fifty Matthew headed out of the bedroom and out into the bar area. He could see that a few other staff members had arrived. Two seemed to be waitresses who were in French maid outfits while the other employee was in booty shorts and a bra and Matthew assumed she was a pole dancer since she was up on the stage stretching.

Matthew hurried over to the door with the symbol for men's bathroom beside it. He pushed the door open and found a dirty room. Three sinks were on one wall without a mirror. One stall was in a corner and three urinals lay on the wall beside it. Matthew then noticed that there was a girl sitting on the floor with her back against a wall that had a sign above proclaiming 'BLOWJOBS: $1 EACH'.

The girl had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black tube top that was cut so that it only covered her breasts and an inch below them. A short blue plaid skirt was also on her.

"Hello, you must be new," she says with a glare. "Don't make any more money than me; got it? New comers always sit in the corner over there."

Matthew goes over to the corner at the other end of the wall than the girl and sits down on his knees. The girl seems mean so he tries to ignore her. Two more girls and one boy a bit older than Matthew wander in after a few minutes. The girls' outfits are fairly similar to the first girl's but the boy is wearing booty shorts and a bra that looks like it was made for a girl just starting to get breasts since it was flat against the boy's chest and didn't really have a cup.

Suddenly Matthew can hear music coming from the bar area through the wall and he knows it is now seven o'clock. Matthew lets out a nervous breath as he waits for his first customer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Warnings: Whore!Matthew, cross dressing, partial gender change in later chapters, yaoi, language, sexual events. More may be added later depending where I take this story.**

**Chapter Warnings: Cross dressing, blowjobs, urinating**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

Chapter Four: First Night of Work

The first half hour seemed to drag forever for Matthew. Since the bar had just opened no one had to come in and use the restroom and none of the other employees in the bathroom with him seemed to want to talk to him or each other.

Eventually Matthew heard the door to the bathroom open and a man who looked to be in his late fourties or early fifties walked in. He walked over to a urinal, relieved himself, and then walked over to the girl that had talked to him earlier. She just opened her mouth as he walked over and he pushed his dick into her mouth. Matthew watched in shock as the girl started to suck at the man for a few minutes until he came in her mouth. He dropped the money onto her lap before walking off without a word.

Not too long after a few men started to come in and out of the bathroom. It took a while – Matthew wasn't sure how long since there wasn't a clock in the bathroom – but a man who looked to be about mid fourties walked over to Matthew as soon as he got in the bathroom.

Matthew tried not to be nervous as the man unzipped the fly of his pants and pulled out his penis. Matthew knew instantly that the man was going to pee on him before asking for a blowjob and he forced himself not to close his eyes or grit his teeth.

Matthew watched as the man aimed his penis at Matthew's forehead before letting out a stream of hot, yellow urine. It hit Matthew right in the center of his forehead before running down between his eyes, down his face, and dripped onto his chest and lap. He closed his eyes to keep any urine from getting in them and tried not to flinch or cringe as the stream continued for a few moments. Soon he could hear the man shake his penis to get the last few drops off.

Matthew opened his eyes and watched as the man now aimed his penis at Matthew's mouth. Matthew obediently opened his mouth and tried not to gag as it was suddenly filled with the man's penis. He had never experienced this before but Matthew did his best to try and suck the penis as far down his throat as he could without gagging as well as swirling his tongue around.

He could feel the man's penis start to grow and harden in his mouth as he sucked and licked it. Soon the man was thrusting as far as he could down Matthew's throat, almost causing Matthew to gag. He could feel the man's hands clutch his hair painfully and he forced himself not to cry out.

Matthew continued to suck and move his tongue until the man gave a grunt and came in his mouth. Matthew obediently swallowed the semen as it filled his mouth and tried to ignore the strange taste. The man pulled out of Matthew's mouth and quickly put away his now limp penis. He threw the money at Matthew before leaving the bathroom without a word.

Over the next couple of hours Matthew serviced three other men with blow jobs and one of them pissed on him as well. He kept the small amount of money in his jeans pocket. Matthew was starting to worry he wouldn't make enough. The others in the bathroom already had at least eleven dollars each while Matthew only had four.

Another man walked into the bathroom and he glanced at Matthew and the others before going over to Matthew and taking out his penis. Matthew was relieved that another person had come over to him and hoped that he'd at least make enough money to pay Francis his ten dollars.

The man in front of him pointed his penis at Matthew's mouth and Matthew obediently opened it to allow the limp dick into his mouth. He assumed that the man had just come in for a blow job and didn't actually need to pee since he hadn't gone to a urinal or aimed his penis at Matthew's face.

Right when Matthew was about to start sucking he felt a hot, acidic liquid enter his mouth. Matthew almost pulled away in shock as the man urinated in his mouth but he kept himself from outwardly freaking out. Trying not to taste the disgusting liquid Matthew started to suck at the man's penis as the urine continued to run down his throat.

The man moaned and gripped Matthew's hair tightly as he peed into Matthew's mouth. Matthew swirled his tongue around the man's penis and sucked harshly to try and give the man as much pleasure as possible. Soon the stream of liquid started to lose pressure and then stopped altogether. Matthew swallowed the last of the urine before continuing his sucking.

It only took a few minutes to get the man hard and then get him to release into his mouth. Matthew swallowed that as well and watched as the man put his penis back into his pants. The man gave Matthew a perverted grin before dropping the money and leaving.

Matthew tried not to puke as he put the money into his pocket. The sour taste of the urine clung to his tongue and throat. He felt disgusting and he wished that he had been able to get any other job. The rest of the night felt like a blur to him and he eventually realized it was suddenly time to stop working. The others were getting up and heading out of the bathroom.

Matthew stood up as well, his ass hurting from sitting down for so long. He took out his money and realized he only had seven dollars. His heart clenched in fear of what Francis would do to him for not making the required amount.

He slowly made his way out of the bathroom and towards Francis's office. The other workers were lined up outside to wait their turn to present Francis with his share of the money they made during the night. Matthew was at the end of the line but he still felt like it only took a few seconds for it to be his turn to go in.

Trembling slightly in fear, Matthew made his way into Francis's office as an employee he didn't know walked out. Francis was sitting at his desk with a smile on his face when Matthew walked into the office.

"Hello, Matthew. How was your first day?" Francis asks happily.

"I… It was alright… But… I-I didn't make enough money… I'm so sorry!" Matthew stutters as he places the seven dollars on Francis's desk. The French man stares down at the money with a frown before sighing.

"Unfortunately that means I'm going to have to punish you, Matthew. Meet me in the bathroom fifteen minutes before seven so that I can tell you what your punishment is and you can get ready. You won't be working normally so you'll have to try extra hard the next night," Francis says with a serious expression on his face.

"A-Alright… I'll try my best to make you money next time…" Matthew says before hurrying out of the room. He was so relieved that he hadn't been fired but he knew he had to somehow get men to want him to suck them off more. He would buy skimpier clothing but he didn't have any money… Sighing, Matthew walked over towards the bathroom. He reached for the door but it was locked.

"Why…?" Matthew starts to ask himself quietly before remembering Francis had said he could use the showers in the morning. He didn't want to sleep covered in urine but apparently he would have to. With a sigh Matthew wanders towards the bedroom.

Many women and some men were lounging around in the bedroom. A few of the people he recognized from the bathroom and he remembered seeing one or two in passing as well. Most of the men and women were getting changed into other clothing or just stripping down to sleep naked. Matthew blushed and tried not to look at anyone as he wandered over to his bed.

As Matthew got to his bed he noticed that in the bed next to his was a man who looked to be a few years older than him and slightly muscular. He assumed he was a pole dancer by the muscles in his arms. What Matthew also noticed was that the man was lying naked on his back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. A crimson blush appeared on Matthew's face and he quickly looked away.

Nervous about being seen wearing panties, Matthew only took off his shirt to go to bed. His pants didn't get much urine on them anyways but they would be uncomfortable to sleep in. He laid his dirty shirt on top of his chest so that it wouldn't dirty his clean clothing and then crawled onto his bed.

No one seemed to notice Matthew as he pulled the thin blanket over his body and closed his eyes to try and fall asleep. Matthew was exhausted so it didn't take long for his body to fall into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Warnings: Whore!Matthew, cross dressing, partial gender change in later chapters, yaoi, language, sexual events. More may be added later depending where I take this story.**

**Chapter Warnings: Cross dressing, sex, masturbation, language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

Chapter Five: New Experiences

Matthew had been sleeping deeply when he slowly felt himself being pulled into consciousness. He didn't know why he was waking up but he was still half-asleep so he didn't really care. The black peace of sleep was calling him back and he was still very tired. A sudden spark of pain pushed the darkness farther away and Matthew sleepily wondered why there were small jolts of pain shooting through him.

As his senses slowly started to come to him he could hear very quiet pants and grunts from near him and could focus on the fact that the pain was coming front his hips and ass. Slowly he realized the pain was coming from rough hands gripping his hips and something sliding in and out of his…

Matthew's eyes flew open in surprise as he realized what was happening. Suddenly one of the hands from his hips flew to cover his mouth as the person raping him realized he had woken up. Matthew tried to struggle but his hands were trapped beneath him and the man above him seemed to be quite strong. Since he was lying on his stomach with his face pressed into his pillow he couldn't see who his attacker was.

"Just stay still and enjoy this, slut," a soft, husky voice whispers in his ear as the man continues to thrust at a quick pace. Matthew was about to try and bite at the man's hand when a place inside his ass was suddenly hit and gave Matthew a jolt of pleasure. A muffled moan escaped against the man's hand and Matthew could feel his penis twitch. He hadn't even realized that he had become hard before even waking up and he was quite embarrassed that he was enjoying being raped. Or was it really rape if he was enjoying it?

The man continued to hit his prostate repeatedly as he started to thrust faster and faster into Matthew. Matthew moaned as quietly as he could against the man's hand in an attempt to not wake anyone up. His hips bucked back against the man's hips erratically as he tried to get the erection as far into him as possible. It hurt a lot since it was his first time, but that just made him hornier.

Soon the man released deeply inside of Matthew, letting out a grunt as the semen filled Matthew up. Feeling the semen inside of him, Matthew came as well, his semen spraying onto the mattress below him. Slowly the man pulled out of Matthew. Matthew felt empty without the penis inside of him but bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He could feel the man move off the bed and although Matthew wanted to see who it was he was too tired to move.

"Night, slut," the man whispers smugly before giving a sharp slap to Matthew's ass and walking off to his own bed. Matthew blushed as he felt his limp cock twitch slightly at the slap to his ass but his embarrassment was short lived since he was soon asleep again.

0o0

Matthew wakes up the next morning to the sounds of other people moving around. He opens his eyes to see a few people wandering out of the room and presumably towards the bathroom to shower. Slowly Matthew sits up and feels a sharp pain go up his back, reminding him of what happened during the night. A dark blush stains Matthew's cheeks and he is glad that his blanket is covering his lower body.

After a moment of embarrassment Matthew looks around for his jeans and panties. He soon found his jeans crumpled at the end of his bed but he couldn't find his panties anywhere. After another few minutes of searching he finds a small note that was attached to his jeans.

_I took your panties as a souvenir. I may be visiting you again tonight and some others may be as well, I think some of the others found our show last night very arousing._

Matthew's face goes crimson as he realizes that others had heard them and probably even watched. He then glances at the clock and realizes it is already nine o'clock and he has to leave by ten. Sighing, he quickly opens the chest beside his bed and shoves his jeans and the note in it before grabbing a pair of sweat pants. He quickly pulls them on to cover himself on the way to and from the shower.

Matthew makes his way to the bathroom and walks in. Showers line three of the four walls – the only wall without showers being the one with the door – and there is a shelving unit in the middle of the room with small cubby holes for people to put clothing. The cubby holes also have towels and a bar of soap for the person to use.

The showers are open for everyone to see since they are basically just multiple shower heads lined along the walls with a small ledge half way down the wall for the bar of soap. Quite a few men and women are already showering and Matthew can't help but blush at seeing so many naked bodies.

With his eyes on the floor, Matthew makes his way over to the cubby holes. He chooses one and takes out the partially used bar of soap. Nervously he takes off his sweat pants and places them in the cubby hole before heading over to a shower head that isn't near many of the others.

Matthew turned on the shower and found that the temperature couldn't be set. It was kept constant at lukewarm, which Matthew didn't enjoy much but at least it wasn't cold. He quickly washed himself but as he was letting the soap rinse off he couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the room. His eyes didn't stop on any of the women for more than a second but he couldn't help but stare at some of the men's bodies.

Most of the men were quite toned and, from what Matthew could tell from where he was at, penises that were fairly large. It was embarrassing but also thrilling to think that one of them was in him last night. Matthew quickly turned away when he saw one of the men he had been staring at give him a wink. He turned off the shower and walked over to his cubby to grab his towel and dry off.

Once dry Matthew pulled on his sweat pants and headed back to the bedroom area. Only a few people were getting dressed already but Matthew wanted to leave quickly so that Francis didn't get mad at him for staying past ten.

It was only nine fifty when Matthew left the building. He had brushed his teeth and gotten dressed in a pair of his black panties, jeans, and a t-shirt. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do for the next nine hours.

Matthew wandered around the area for hours as he tried to think of how he was going to make more money that night. He knew he needed to get some short skirts but he needed money to get those and of course he didn't have any money. All Matthew had for clothing was jeans and t-shirts. All he felt he could hope for was that one of the women or men leant him a pair of booty shorts or a skirt but he wasn't sure if any would since it seemed quite competitive.

Matthew was also quite frustrated since all the walking around had caused a considerable bulge to form in his pants. He had been looking for somewhere to masturbate but was scared of being caught since the area was full of random homeless people just wandering around, but soon he got lucky and found the edge of a forest.

Matthew was sure he could find somewhere in the forest to masturbate since it seemed to be quite large. He slowly wandered down the small dirt path for about half an hour before wandering off the path to find a spot hidden from the path. By now his erection was rock hard and was throbbing painfully.

Once he found a spot where he couldn't see the path anymore Matthew glanced around the area for the best object to hump. His options were basically trees and stumps and Matthew was ready to choose one when he spotted a boulder that was about two feet high.

Matthew quickly headed over to the boulder and straddled it, his knees slightly bent as he sits down. With another quick glance around to make sure he couldn't see the path from his location, Matthew started to rock his hips back and forth.

A moan slipped from Matthew's lips as he grinded his erection down against the boulder as hard as he could. The pain felt amazing to Matthew and he couldn't help but pant and moan repeatedly as he moved against the boulder. His knees and legs gripped the sides of the boulder tightly and his hands pressed down on the top as he lifted himself up off the boulder a few inches and then dropped himself back down on it over and over again.

The pain was enough to cause tears to slide down Matthew's cheeks but he continued to crush his erection against the boulder. After only a few minutes Matthew came hard into his panties, letting out a loud moan as he did so, not even caring if someone heard him.

Panting slightly, Matthew suddenly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jeans. Positioning himself over the boulder once more, Matthew became to hump it again. It didn't take long for his penis to become hard again as he squished his dick and balls against the boulder as hard as he could. Matthew was sobbing and gasping in pain as he humped the boulder at a fast pace, his erection growing harder and harder with each passing second. Only minutes later Matthew let out another moan as he came hard once again.

Exhausted from coming twice, Matthew fell against the boulder. Semen oozed from his panties and against the rock but Matthew hardly cared. He did, however, wonder if he had hurt his penis from humping the boulder like that. Slowly moving to a standing position, Matthew pulled his panties off and placed them on the boulder and then sat down on the boulder.

Taking his penis into his hands, Matthew examined it. Bruises were already forming on the bottom of his penis and balls causing Matthew to sigh. He let go of his limp penis and looked over at his panties. They were covered in so much semen that the whole inside was white. A sudden urge came over Matthew as he stared at his semen covered panties and he didn't even think before acting on it.

Matthew takes the panties in his hand before moving them to his face. His tongue darts out and licks tentatively at the panties. He didn't really mind the taste of semen so he decided to continue to lick his panties. It was better not to walk around in them if they were covered in semen.

Matthew laps at the panties greedily, pressing the fabric to his mouth, smearing the semen onto his lips. He doesn't stop until every last drop of semen has been licked off of his panties and lips. Blushing slightly, Matthew stands up and pulls his panties back on and then his jeans as well. He was embarrassed more from the fact that he had enjoyed the taste of the semen than the fact that he had just licked his panties.

Looking up at the sky, Matthew noticed that it was probably close to six o'clock since the sun was starting to set. Knowing that he had to be at work a bit early tonight for his punishment, Matthew heads for the path leading out of the forest.

**A.N.: So I have two ideas for Matthew's punishment but I'm a bit worried that the one I'd rather do is a bit too disgusting. So, I'll let you all decide in reviews! Your choices are disgusting and VERY disgusting. The choice with the most votes in the next 24 or so hours will be what I choose and then I will try and quickly write it and post it tomorrow evening!**


End file.
